Love Revolution
by Sailor Fire Star
Summary: AU S&U When your life suddenly changes and the ones you love turns their backs on you, what can you do but accept the fact that you have to start a new life with a new love. This is a tail of a life-changing event that creates a new life path!
1. Chapter 1: The day of the Change

Disclaimer: Hope you enjoy. You know what I own and what I don't.

Notes: Hope you enjoy. This story is going to be a very long one! This is my second fic and my first one is Look Into The Future, which needs to be updated badly!

Posted on 1/17/08

* * *

- 

**Love Revolution**

-

Summary: When your life suddenly changes and the ones you love turns their backs on you, what can you do but accept the fact that you have to start a new life with a new love. But what if that new love doesn't love you back? This is a tail of a life-changing event that creates a new life path! But will the one you love, love you back?

-

**Chapter 1: The day of the Change**

**-**

In all your history books you read about vampires and cat people. All thinking that it is untrue because people think that they do not exist today and to be thought that they never have. You think that they are all old fairy tales told by the olds because no one has actually seen these creatures. If you haven't seen them so they must not exist. So you only go on the fact that they don't exist because you never them before but what if they are real and the reason you haven't seen them is because they walk with you everyday and they do not want to be known. Vampires in now time walk with humans and are day walkers that can shape-shift and have mysterious powers. They feed on blood that's stolen from blood banks and life on the down low together in colonies in the riches neighborhoods around. They also recruit dying people to be vampires that have strong spirits. As for the cat people they do not live in such high luxury but they do live nice. Little did you know they shape-shift as well so your boss could be a cat person. They also hold mysterious powers but not as strong as the vampires. What would happen to a person if they both bit them? The results could be drastic or the greatest creation ever.

It's ten at night and two cars driving down the highway opposite directions of one another, making their way home for the night. The white car starts swerving back and forth. The driver trying to gain control of the vehicle but is too drunk to do so.

Little did Usagi know that her life was about to change forever!

CRASH!!

The two cars collided and there were no survivors, or is there?

"It is time to try our experiment."

"Indeed it is my pretty friend."

Two anonymous figures walk up to the bloody scene. Together they pull Usagi from the heavily damaged black cars.

Looking down on the lifeless Usagi, the mysterious women bent down to her to clear the blood soaked hair out of Usagi's bloody face.

"Hmph, we knew your life was going to end soon and with such a strong beautiful soul, we couldn't let you get away. That's the reason we have been watching over you, so we could give you a second chance of life."

Bending down to Usagi as well, the mysterious man tries to wipe the blood off her face.

"Child we are here to give you everlasting life and to give you a gift that no other soul holds."

The women bends down a little further, where she is just inches from Usagi's neck.

"Are you ready"

"Yes go ahead and bit her and suck the little life she has left in her before its too late."

The woman sunk her teeth in to Usagi's neck, engorging her mouth with Usagi's blood. The man set down next to Usagi, opposite side of the feeding woman and watched as she finished off the last bit of blood Usagi had.

Rising up and wiping the blood off her face the woman looked up to the man.

"Okay your turn now cat!"

The man bend down and took a bit of the other side of Usagi's neck.

Slapping her hands together to get the blood grains off her hand, the woman arose to a standing position followed by the man.

"Our work is done. It's time for us to get out of here before the ambulance come. I hear them already. Now we sit back and watch to see if our experiment works."

The man nodded his head in agreement as the two walked out of the scene while the ambulance pulled up to the devastating scene.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know what a cliff hanger. What will happen next? Well you will find out in the next chapter: A New Life.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Sailor Fire Star


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Disclaimer: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. You know what I own and what I don't.

Notes: If you have time check out my other fic: Look Into The Future, which needs to be updated badly!

Posted on: 2/23/08

* * *

-

**Love Revolution**

-

Summary: When your life suddenly changes and the ones you love turns their backs on you, what can you do, but accept the fact that you have to start a new life with a new love. But what if that new love doesn't love you back? This is a tale of a life-changing event that creates a new life path! But will the one you love, love you back?

-

-

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

-

After a long night working at the local convenience store, Usagi finally got in her car for the long awaited trip home. If she would have known back then what was about to happen to her that night, she would have never went that way home. Closing her eyes, as she was overwhelmed with pain laying there dying without a soul near to help her. Usagi began to remember back to the day that she became what she was.

-----

Opening her eyes slowly, she snapped them back shut due to the light from the sun shining in, blinding her view. She turned her head away from the bright light and slowly reopened her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. Squinting from all the bright light in the room, Usagi raised her weak arm up to help shield her eyes from the sun's rays.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself as she started in focusing on her surroundings. Then it hit her, she knew exactly where she was. Panicking a little, Usagi spoke aloud to herself without even realizing it, "How did I get here?"

A rush of reality sat in, she started to rise up, but immediately, the pain in her head struck her like a brick had dropped on her head. Usagi grabbed her head at that moment as the last memories she had came rushing to her mind. Remembering those last few moments before the drunk driver hit her was a horrible memory to her. She began to wonder how long was she in coma state her before she woke up. There was a calendar on the wall across her bed that read February 10th 2007. Though she knew what the current date was, she couldn't remember for the life of her what day the crash happened, so the calendar was no help to her. Trying once again to raise up again, Usagi started at a slow pace this time around. She just pushed the up button on her bed rail, for the back part that her head rested on rose up slowly. She felt relived that time was going so much smoother then the first go around. The little blonde was getting antsy and in need of someone to inform her on all the details that she missed out on while being unconscious.

Her body felt tingly and she felt a cold chill go up her spine. Her ears started picking up on things being said in the next room, and down the hallway and she was pretty sure outside as well. She thought she was imagining things; she shrugged it off thinking it must be a TV in the next patient's room, until she heard his voice. "Mamo-chan?"

-----

Outside Usagi's room, Mamoru had just stepped out to go grab himself a quick snack. He was more worried about Usagi then actually eating, but his stomach was telling him other wise. Quickly trying to hurry and grab something out of the vending machine, Mamoru choose a bag of chips and a can of Dr. Pepper. He was on his way back to her room, when he was stopped by her nurse to discuss some of Usagi's medical issues. At that moment, they both heard a ding from a call light going on, for calling a nurse. They both turned to the noise when they saw the red light above Usagi's door lit.

Mamoru's heart started to beat fast with excitement because his beautiful wife had awoke from her long slumber. Flinging the hospital door to Usagi's room open, Mamoru came rushing in to the room to check what the nurse call was about. When his eyes met Usagi's upright body he called out, "Usagi!"

She barely turned to the voice that was calling her name when Mamoru swept her in his arms. "Usagi I am so glad you are okay! You had me so worried. I couldn't eat or sleep until I knew you were alright." Mamoru squeezed her tighter in his arms.

"Calm down sir," the nurse said sternly, following him in the room to check on Usagi's vital signs. She watched from behind Mamoru as the two embraced and gave a small smile as she walk on over to IV bag to make sure it was still full and flowing correctly.

Overwhelmed with what was going on, Usagi didn't realize that she was in Mamoru arms at first until it dawned on her when the she heard the nurse scolding him for pouncing her. She felt very relived to be in his arms, pulling away from him some so she could look into his eyes, "I'm am okay besides this killer headache I got. I am so glad you're here. I didn't know where I was or how I got here but I remember now. I was in a car accident from a drunk driver that swerved into my lane and hit me dead on. I didn't have time to react. It happened so fast. I am surprised I lived through it."

Before Mamoru could answer he was interrupted by the nurse asking Usagi if she needed any painkillers and to let them know that she was going to call the doctor. Usagi insisted that she needed something for her killer headache she had. So the nurse exited the room to go get the doctor and Usagi's meds.

Not noticing before, Usagi saw that her left arm was bandaged and that her left foot was wrapped as well. After observing her self with all the bandages she looked back at Mamoru, "Wow I got pretty beat up huh?"

Nodding in agreement, Mamoru kissed the beautiful blonde on her forehead. Pulling her back into a close hug, "No need to worry or to be scared now, I am here with you. I love you so much and you gave me quit a scare. I didn't know if you would pull through or not. They said you were dead at first, then your will power (not to give up) pulled you through."

Usagi eyes widened at the last few words she said, "I actually died?" She thought to herself. She never thought about that happening to her. Pulling away from Mamoru once again, "How long have I been out?" She asked with concern on her face.

Mamoru studied Usagi's concerned face then answered her in a gentle voice, "You have been unconscious for over a week." His voice was so gentle it was almost a whisper.

"What!" Usagi said surprised. "You mean to tell me that I have been unconscious that long? When will I get to go home?" said the still surprised Usagi while looking down at her bandaged arm.

Stunned by her reaction for wanting to come home so soon after she just woke up after being out for a week, Mamoru answered simply, "I don't know Usa. You will have to wait for the doctor to see you before we find out. I will go check and see when he will be here." Mamoru got up from sitting on her bed and exited out of the room to see her nurse.

-----

The mysterious woman waited patiently for her partner to return from his trip from his tribe of cat people. She waited in the living room of a vast mansion that sat on the corner of a rich neighborhood, located on the northern side of Oklahoma City. She waited there like she did everyday around that time, which was about six in the evening. She just waited for her partner to arrive then they would make their way to the hospital to see if the young girl showed any signs of waking up. It has been over a week and they were starting to doubt that she would pull through. They hoped so much that she would, since they thought they made it to her in time to revive her from her fate of dying.

The women started to pace back and forth in front of the huge fireplace that stood in the middle of the room. She was starting to get impatient and wished that her partner would show up soon. The clock on the wall above the fireplace went off with a loud "ding dong" letting it well known that it was now six in the evening. She stopped for a moment to look up at the clock and she was about to start pacing again when the door to the living room burst open, and to find a young gentlemen with a smile on his face enter through it.

"Lizzy, it's time to go and check on her again even though I know you have been checking in on her when I am not around." said the gentlemen that had entered the room with Lizzy. Still looking at Bobby, she nodded in agreement and walked towards him to follow him back through the door that he just came through. They made their way down through the long corridor, up past the large entryway and out the front door to the limo that a waited for them. Bobby opened the car door and motioned for Lizzy to get in first, in which she followed his gesture, and did just that. Bobby followed behind her, As soon as Bobby shut the door after getting in, the limo pulled out of the circle drive and down the road heading to the hospital where Usagi currently resided.

-----

"What! Three more days in here; I am going to be bored out of my mind! I am feeling fine. Can I please go home today?" Usagi pouted. Usagi did feel fine because her injuries have already healed. She thought she was well enough, why not this stupid doctor? She hadn't even checked her over yet.

Dr. Mizuno finished up writing on her clipboard and set it to the side of Usagi. " Usagi lets look at your wounds and see how they are looking. I think three days are just enough for you to get your rest. You have been out from the last week. We need to run a few more test on you to make sure you are in perfect health", Dr. Mizuno said sternly.

She took Usagi's left arm and placed it on the owner's stomach and began to take the bandage off of Usagi's left arm and looked at in shock. "The puncture is gone!" Mizuno said while placing her hand over her mouth. The doctor was in shock because it was a pretty bad cut that went all the way to Usagi's bone, and for it to be already healed, just astonished the doctor. The doctor then walked around to Usagi's left leg and unwrapped it as well. Once again it was perfectly healed too.

Noticing that the doctor was acting a little funny, Usagi questioned the doctor to see everything was okay.

Ignoring Usagi's questioning the doctor just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Now determined to find a wound on Usagi's body she next unwrapped Usagi's bandage that was around her neck. " I believe these was the most interesting wounds that you had because we couldn't figure what could have made them."

Usagi's looked up confusingly at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well there were two small holes an inch apart on both sides of your neck. We didn't know how the crash could have caused them. It looked like bite marks to me." Dr. Mizuno said, now completely pulling off Usagi's bandage.

Yet again the same thing, there were no marks, nothing, not even a scar! The doctor then proceeded to check the rest of Usagi's body. All came up the same. No scars, nothing. She was completely healed.

The doctor straightened up from Usagi's bed and started writing on her clipboard once again. "You look completely recovered. Your vital signs are great. Do you feel any pain?" the doctor asked looking up at Usagi's from her clipboard.

"I feel fine. I am not hurting. Does this mean I can go home soon?"

Mamoru was sitting in the windowsill watching over the two, very curious on how Usagi had recovered so fast after such a devastating accident. But he continued to watch and listen to the doctor and Usagi, lost in his own thoughts of the situation.

"Well I am going to keep her here just one more night, just in case. So we can run more test like I said before. I just want to make sure nothing internal might show up." The doctor grinned at Usagi upon finishing up jotting down some quick notes on her clipboard, before leaving out the room.

Usagi felt a little relieved that she wouldn't have to stay the three days like before. She felt very energetic and wanted to get up and run around but decided against it and decided on walking instead.

"Mamoru I am hungry let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

Usagi's stomach felt like she hasn't ate in forever. She got out of her bed and stood straight up like nothing ever happened to her.

Mamoru just nodded and walked over to Usagi to help her even though he acted like she didn't want his help.

"Do I have anything to wear besides this stupid hospital gown?" She whined, looking at Mamoru for an answer.

"Well of course I brought you your things to wear since I knew you couldn't leave the hospital in their gowns." Mamoru said smiling at Usagi, while walking to the closet in the room. He grabbed a bag that had her stuff in it and walked over to her and handed the bag to her.

She quickly took the bag and dug around in it for an outfit. She ended up pulling a pink Ford Racing shirt out and a pair of jeans, along with her under garments. She hurried and got dressed because her stomach was starting to ache, due to no food in it.

Once she was done, the two made their way out of her room and stopped to let the nurse know where she was going. They went on their way to the cafeteria.

-----

Lizzy and Bobby's limo stopped in front of the huge hospital that had a large cross on the very top of it. Lizzy spat at the sight of it. She didn't like hospitals and definitely didn't like that cross on the top. More due to her being a vampire. Bobby opened the door and proceeded out of the car and stood by the door and waited for Lizzy to get out before closing the door. They made their way through the front doors and past the front desk to the elevators that resided behind it. Waiting for the elevator to come down to them, Lizzy was getting impatient. "God! I hate human devices. They are so slow. I wish we could just go to her window ourselves." said Lizzy tapping her foot impatiently.

"You know that would scare her. We need to break the news gently to her. I sense she is awake."

"I know, I know. You don't have to explain to me something I already know. I can tell she is awake."

The doors of the elevator opened to let the two strangers enter. They entered with ease and both turned to face the now closing doors of the elevator. Bobby pushed the 4th floor button and the pair of them waited until the elevator decided it was time to move to their destination.

"Can you hear that Bobby? The doctor is going to find out Usagi's secret. We have to hurry!"

Bobby nodded in agreement.

-----

Dr. Mizuno sat in her office contemplating on how fast Usagi's open wounds were already healed. She had never seen anything like it before in her life. Never before in her life had she seen such a fast recovery. What astounded her the most is that Usagi didn't have any scars where she had so many stitches. As deep as her wounds were, not one mark was left in their place. She decided that she was going to order some blood work on Usagi and a MRI before she would let the blonde leave out of her care.

She picked up the phone and waited for the Laboratory Tech to answer so she could start the process.

-----

The two strangers made their way off the elevator to try and find the laboratory, which wasn't too hard for the vampire. She could smell all the blood they stored in there.

"A smell oh so sweet, this way." Lizzy said, motioning Bobby in the direction to the right.

They had to hurry and switch the blood out before anyone found out that Usagi wasn't your normal girl. They didn't want their secret revealed, not now, not after this many years of the humans not knowing.

They were very stealth like in doing the switch. They didn't get caught. They were experts at that kind of stuff. They were relieved now. So they made their way down the hallway back to the left, directly to Usagi's room.

-----

Saying her goodbyes to Mamoru, Yaten, Minako, and Seiya for the night, Usagi was still hungry. Her friends came to visit her after she had awoken. She was very glad for their company, especially Minako, her best friend. Minako always made Usagi's day brighten up because her friend was fun to be around.

Yaten and Seiya were more of acquaintances to her, but still good friends when she needed them. She had known Seiya for over five years. She met Yaten through Seiya about two years ago. Minako had been her best friend since they were small. They grew up together, so they were more like sisters then anything.

They did everything together. Usagi and Mamoru had known each other for six years and have been married for four years of that time. So Usagi could say that her life was great and she couldn't have been happier. She wanted to have kids but Mamoru and her hadn't been financially stable enough for that and he didn't want kids until they were. Usagi longed for it.

Sad to see her friends leave, Usagi decided to watch a little TV, even though she could hear everything going else going on in the hospital. Ignoring it, she just put it off as someone else's TV. Maybe with her TV she could tune out the other things.

There was a slight knock on the door, "Come in." Usagi called out, thinking it to be the nurse since everyone else had gone home for the night.

A women and a man entered the room that Usagi had never seen in her life. Giving them an unknowingly weird look, "I think you may have the wrong room." Turning her attentions back to the TV, thinking that they would leave.

"No, we got the right room my dear." The women spoke in a kind voice.

Studying them over, "Do I know you?" Usagi questioned.

"No, you do not, but I am Bobby and this is Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy for short. We are the one's who saved your life." Bobby said, bowing to Usagi like a gentlemen.

Now Usagi was confused, no one had told her that there were two people that saved her. For all she has known, is that the doctor had brought her back to life here at the hospital.

"Yes my dear, we pulled you out of the car and helped you out before the ambulance arrived", said the women named Lizzy who was making her way closer to Usagi's bedside.

"Well I think you kindly, I didn't know anyone did that. I am glad to be here." Usagi said kindly, while studying the strangers. She didn't know whether to believe them or not. In fact, she was very skeptical of their story.

"Well we just wanted to meet you while you were awake and to let you know that you will be seeing a lot of us from now on." Lizzy said while reaching up to Usagi's cheek.

Usagi was in shock; she didn't know what to think of that statement. "What do you mean?"

"You will find out in due time my dear. In fact, I thinking you are already developing as we speak. You will seek us for answers as soon as your ready and we will be here when that time comes." Lizzy said to Usagi, now brushing the side of Usagi's cheek.

Usagi slapped her hand away, "What the hell does that mean? Please leave!" Usagi said harshly.

The women stood up and back away from Usagi until she was next to Bobby. They both looked at one another then back at Usagi and both gave her a big smile and exited the room.

That left Usagi quite confused about the visit from those two. She decided to turn off the TV and go to sleep. Lost in the thought of those two strangers, Usagi drifted off to sleep only to have the weirdest dream of her life.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Don't worry this isn't a M/U fic. It just starts that way at first. Seiya is our main man, so he will be up in the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. Suggestions?? 

Until next time,

Sailor Fire Star


End file.
